


5 veces que Cedric sólo observó a Harry y 1 que no

by BlueSugar



Series: Gryffinpuff en español [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cedric vive, Fluffy Ending, Harry evasivo, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 veces que Cedric solo observó Harry y una que no.</p><p>Cedric de lo único que es capaz durante todo el agitado año escolar es observar al pelinegro y quizás desarrollar alguna cosa por él</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traslador

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su autora JK Rowling. Sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio hohoho.
> 
> Esto esta basado totalmente en la 4ta película.
> 
> Se supone que iba a escribir 6 micro capítulos de muy pocas palabras pero... baah
> 
> Se pueden leer por separado o también cronológicamente. 
> 
> **Clichés, clichés everywhere**

-          ¡Conozcan a mi hijo, Cedric!

El hombre tomó con orgullo el hombro del chico a la vez que él saludaba de manera tímida con la cabeza, a veces las maneras de su padre lograban que algo de color llegara a su rostro. Pasó su vista fugazmente por encima de todos los hijos del Sr. Weasley y sus amigos y de repente ahí estaba, Harry Potter. Todo el mundo mágico había hablado del _niño que vivió_ y lo que sucedió esa noche por años pero nadie había mencionado el interesante contraste entre su clara tez y su cabello negro como cuervo, Cedric detuvo su mirada en él y con una sonrisa asintió a la vez que también lo hacia Harry.

****

-          Sólo veo una bota vieja y sucia.

Escuchó a uno de los Weasley decir con reproche.

-          Es un traslador, hay que sujetarse.

No logró distinguir de quién era la voz que le aclaraba al distraído pelirrojo.

Desde que vió en el bosque al menudo Griffyndor (a comparación con la altura de Cedric, el chico era un poco bajo) no había podido ser capaz de despegar su curiosa y _disimulada_ mirada de él, era un poco pronto para decirlo pero en él había una fuerza que atraía al castaño, no sabía el por qué pero le parecía interesante.

Un chico de 4to año había llamado la atención del popular Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, _genial._

***

Lo único que sabía es que en ese momento estaban girando en los aires sobre unos cuantos metros de altura, logrando ver los nervios asomándose por el rostro del chico de lentes  (¿Cómo aun se mantenían en su lugar?)

-          ¡Chicos, suéltense!

Gritó el Sr. Weasley y acto seguido los 3 mayores soltaron su agarre del traslador y se perdieron de vista.

Cedric ya dominaba los viajes a través de trasladores, así que le era mas fácil el aterrizaje, a diferencia de sus nuevos conocidos, entre ellos Harry, quienes ahora apoyaban la espalda en el maltratado césped del campo al cual habían llegado y se quejaban del dolor de la caída, por instinto o algo parecido el castaño fue directo hacia donde yacía el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el dolor se esfumara, silenciosamente tendió su mano y de inmediato Harry abrió los ojos, logrando diferenciar la figura que le ofrecía ayuda, aceptándola tímidamente.

-          Gracias.

Fue como un suave quejido, como respuesta sólo tuvo un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada que, si bien no fue muy larga, si lo hubiese sido, habría visto todo en él.


	2. Hurón

Ese año sería un poco atípico debido que el Torneo de los 3 magos ahora sería el Torneo de los _4_ magos. Quizás le habían jugado una mala broma a Potter, una muy cruel probablemente.

***

Sus amigos reían y portaban botones que ridiculizaban a Harry, algo dentro de él le había hecho protestar en contra de esa táctica pero nadie le había obedecido, aún cuando era Cedric Diggory, uno de los campeones por Hogwarts y para algunos el _verdadero_ quien se los pedía _._

-          Gracias por avisarme sobre los dragones Harry.

Una sobria sonrisa se asomaba por sus comisuras, le gustaba decir su nombre.

-          Y por cierto, les pedí que no usaran esos botones.

Su voz sonó más profunda sin intención alguna, se sentía impotente al respecto. No había sido capaz de evitar tomar una de las muñecas del más bajo mientras decía estas palabras, como en un intento de que el menor creyera en ellas.

Tardó en tener respuesta.

-          No te preocupes, de verdad.

El chico se fue rápidamente como vino, rompiendo el fugaz agarre, con su cabello oscuro batiéndose con rápidos movimientos y sin ver atrás, ahora Cedric se sentía aún mas impotente que hace 2 segundos, Harry _realmente_ no creía que había hecho eso por él (¿Lo había hecho por él o por su estatus quo?)

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el pelinegro se encontró a distancias de él hablando con Draco Malfoy (si a eso se le podía llamar conversación) pensó el Hufflepuff, sabía que quizás no terminaría bien y disimuladamente rodeó el lugar, evaluando la situación, hasta ubicarse a unos metros a espaldas de Harry, no sabía en que momento exacto el instinto de protección surgió dentro de él pero quizás así podría evitar que saliera lastimado si la plática tomaba otro camino, que era lo mas probable.

-          ¡Malfoy! ¡De verdad me importa un bledo lo que tu padre diga de mí! ¡El es vil y cruel! Y tú eres patético.

El pelinegro comenzó a recorrer su camino de vuelta apoyando sus pies en el suelo con toda la irritación posible, tras él,  de manera sigilosa el rubio sacó su varita para atacarlo cobardemente.

-          Maldito…

Cedric, sin ser haber sido percibido por los otros 2, observaba toda la interacción y para ese momento ya se encontraba a pasos de Draco con la suya en mano cuando inesperadamente Moody salió de un rincón tan rápido como su pierna metálica se lo permitía.

-          ¡No! ¡No lo harás! – dirigiéndose a Malfoy - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a un mago a sus espaldas?!

Para sorpresa del castaño, un rayo de luz salió directamente de la varita del cazador hacia el Slytheryn y en su lugar ahora se encontraba un hurón albino, tanto Potter como Diggory se congelaron en sus lugares, el más bajo volteándose rápidamente al percatarse de que algo ocurría a su alrededor.

-          Eres un traicionero, vil, maleducado, egoísta…

El animal era agitado de arriba hacia abajo e insultado por el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, irónicamente sin poder defenderse.

Cedric ya había podido zafarse de su momentáneo congelamiento y dio unos pasos hasta el lugar del espectáculo con Harry unas personas de distancia a su izquierda, así como él, el pelinegro también se acercó lo suficiente para observar (y disfrutar, ciertamente) el bien merecido castigo de Malfoy, el castaño ya no prestaba total atención al hecho, había notado que esa era la primera vez que lo había visto _reír._


	3. Baile de Navidad

El baile de Navidad, el evento que ansiaban los chicos y chicas de las 3 diferentes escuelas que cohabitaban ese año bajo el techo de Hogwarts, por fin había llegado, y si, el Hufflepuff había observado al Gryffindor durante casi toda la noche sin mayores intenciones de acercársele, solo lo _observó._

Cedric había asistido con su mejor amiga Cho Chang y ahora se encontraba en uno de los bancos dispuestos alrededor de la pista de baile mientras descansaba un poco, no era el mejor bailarín del mundo pero había logrado divertirse lo suficiente además, como estudiante de ultimo año,  tenía que ser el ejemplo de la madurez y el recato para los mas jóvenes, en teoría, Cho por su parte todavía se encontraba  bailando y disfrutando con sus otros compañeros de 3er año.

Mientras su respiración se serenaba y en sus mejillas se desvanecía un poco el color rosado, el castaño observaba a las personas que como él se encontraban sentadas dentro del salón y le sorprendió ver a Harry y su amigo pelirrojo recostados perezosamente en unos de los bancos.

-          ¡Vamos Cedric, no seas aguafiestas!

Era la voz de la asiática que lo llamaba en la distancia, logrando interrumpir su concentración e hizo que desviara su mirada, el baile había liberado endorfinas en ella y se mostraba realmente contenta, su voz era potente y se notaba que no hacía gran esfuerzo en captar la atención del castaño.

-          Diviértete tú, creo que me quedare aquí un rato, avísame cuando estés lista para irnos.

Su respuesta fue más bien tranquila, muy gestual y solo ganó una torcida de comisuras por parte de la chica

Quedarse un momento más en ese punto específico del salón representaba sólo tiempo adicional para aprovechar la oportunidad de poder observar al pelinegro sin que este se diera cuenta.

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su mirada en el menor nuevamente, éste se encontraba sólo en aquel asiento de color invernal sin el saco de su esmoquin, logró notar que Weasley discutía con Hermione mientras se dirigían a los pasillos exteriores del salón y otra vez pasó su disimulada mirada a través de la figura de Harry, el mayor notó que había peinado su crecido cabello oscuro y que por su pulcritud quizás aún su perfume se podía percibir, lo lógico para hacer en un baile era, en efecto, _bailar_ pero desde la apertura del baile por parte de los 4 campeones, no había logrado ver al joven bailar en toda la noche _._

Repentinamente Cho se apareció ante él, nuevamente interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-          Ya es suficiente para mí, es hora de irnos, gracias por esperarme.

Le ofreció una sonrisa a su acompañante, un cambio considerable a la expresión de concentración de hace unos segundos.

-          No se preocupe bella dama, los caballeros para eso estamos.

Dijo con sonrisa burlona, provocándole una pequeña risa y posteriormente le tendió su brazo a la chica.

En la última mirada furtiva de la noche distinguió al pelinegro levantándose repentinamente y tomando su saco para luego salir del recinto con paso apresurado hasta que se perdió a través la inmensa puerta del salón, Cedric podría jurar que estaba viendo en su dirección.


	4. Baño de prefectos

Moody se había hecho creer a sí mismo que él había insinuado la maravillosa idea de decirle a Harry sobre el huevo y el baño de los prefectos pero no era así, Cedric en efecto ya iba en camino a darle el consejo al menor, cuando fue interceptado por el cazador.

Desde que le advirtió sobre los dragones, una seudo-amistad se formó entre ellos, una unilateral al parecer porque siempre a sus intentos de acercamiento, por su parte, había una negativa, una evasión. Había logrado llegar al puente lo más rápido que el frío le permitía donde sabía que se encontraba Harry con Hermoine.

-          ¡Potter! ¡Potter!

Le pareció que su voz sonó un poco más entusiasmada de lo que él realmente quería y vio que el pelinegro comenzaba a dar pasos con cada llamado, alejándose de él. Pudo sentir la fija mirada de Granger, como si supiese algo que él no.

-          Potter.

Su capa y bufanda se sentían pesadas mientras avanzaba relativamente rápido a través de la estructura hasta que logró alcanzarlo.

-          Cedric…

Su manera de voltearse fue un poco incómoda que hasta le resultaba tierno de ver, sus mejillas rosadas por el frío... y la vergüenza.

-          ¿Co-cómo estas?

Muy apropiado el momento para empezar a tartamudear Cedric, se regañó mentalmente.

-          Muy bien…

La extrañeza se apoderaba de Harry sin disimulo, aún sonrojado.

-           Eemm… ¿Has-has logrado descifrar tu huevo?

Diablos, definitivamente no quiso que sonara de la manera en que lo hizo.

-          No realmente.

Era la verdad, sus respuestas daban la sensación de evitar demasiado contacto con el castaño.

-          Está bien… Harry ¿Has escuchado del baño de prefectos del 5to piso?

Cedric Diggory era un idiota selectivo, seleccionaba a las personas con quienes quería demostrar que era un completo idiota,  nadie sabía acerca de esa habitación y mucho menos el pelinegro, era como una especie de _secreto_ bien guardado, sólo para los prefectos.

-          … Si claro.

Harry mentía.

-          No… No es mal lugar para tomar un baño.

Prosiguió, sin saber cómo cerró la distancia que había entre los dos y logró hablarle casi al oído al más bajo, logrando así observar como los pequeños vasos sanguíneos se entrelazaban los unos con los otros bajo su fina piel que parecía tan suave como sus labios.

Al retirarse lentamente también notó del color de sus ojos, un hermoso azul, había escuchado hablar a brujas y magos que él había heredado los ojos de su madre.

Su corazón repentinamente había comenzado a latir con mayor velocidad.

-          Lleva tu huevo y medita todo con agua caliente.

Dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa, con intención de parecer calmado (cosa que difícilmente estaba) y arrastrando un poco las palabras giró sobre sus talones para regresar por donde vino, esbozando una sonrisa invisible para el pelinegro.

Otro rechazo por parte de Potter pero eso no lo desanimaría ya que simplemente no creía posible poder olvidar esos ojos en lo que restaba de día.


	5. Lago negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que pueden ser leídos individualmente o con un orden cronológico.
> 
> Cuasi final :,))

 

-          La campeona por Beauxbatons, la Srta. Delacour, ha tenido que retirarse de la competencia.

Escuchó a  Dumbledore anunciar a través del hechizo _sonorus._

Cedric fue el primero llegar a la superficie junto a Cho pero sabía que Harry había sido el primero en llegar a los chicos y aún se encontraba abajo en el lago luego de que Krum llegara con Hermoine, de inmediato se lo notificó a Dumblendore sin que el equipo Diggory lo notara, el instinto de protegerlo era cada vez más fuerte y lo hacía hacer cosas sin pensarlo bien,  además esperaba que Harry entendiera que la hora estaba por acabarse y que la hermana menor de Fleur no sería rescatada por ella.

Su preocupación le opacaba el regocijo de haber obtenido el primer lugar en la prueba y muy al fondo de todo el bullicio escuchaba como sus amigos y admiradores vitoreaban su apellido _Digg - Digg – Diggory_ pero él sólo tenía algo en mente o más bien a alguien.

Por Merlín, aún no había rastro del pelinegro, estaba atento al momento en que el pelinegro saliera del agua _vivo_ , logró vislumbrar unas figuras que se acercaban a la superficie y sus esperanzas crecieron pero para sorpresa de todos (y horror del castaño) eran la niña y el amigo pelirrojo pero aún no habían noticias de Harry.

-          Demonios Harry ¿Qué sucede?

Se decía a si mismo a regañadientes, envuelto en una toalla con corte de batín del doble de su tamaño (bastante grande, considerando su altura) con el capuchón por encima de su cabeza.

Los segundos pasaban y de un momento a otro las campanadas del reloj anunciaban que la hora había terminado, el Hufflepuff aún se mantenía estático en su lugar, una de sus manos envuelta en la manga del batín y apoyada en sus labios con sus ojos un poco desorbitados, mantenía la mirada fija en el agua oscura hasta que una imagen blanquecina se apareció entre las ondas y salió disparada hacia la torre central, donde se encontraba, cayendo estrepitosamente, Cedric se alejó un poco de sus compañeros y la glorificación del acontecimiento para finamente soltar un suspiro de alivio, como era esperado y deseado,  se trataba de Harry.

***

-          Por decisión del Consejo hemos decidido otorgarle el 2do lugar al Sr. Potter por sus excelentes valores morales.

La multitud estalló en celebración y gritos, Cedric podía observar como Harry era abrazado y besado en la cabeza por Hermoine, rozando las quemaduras que tenía el chico en su cuello y consiguiendo una queja de dolor pero eso bastaba para el castaño, había logrado culminar la segunda prueba, vivo.


	6. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponia que este seria el ultimo cap y el fin pero me di cuenta que era muy largo asi que lo dividi en 2, siguen siendo el mismo capitulo pero... bueno dividido.

-          Ahí adentro los magos pierden la razón, vayan con cuidado y mucha suerte.

Dumbledore los había reunido en un círculo, las palabras que quizás tenían la intención de ser de apoyo se tornaron pesimistas y oscuras.

En la triste iluminación de la entrada del laberinto Cedric había podido ver el mismo nerviosismo en Harry como cuando lo conoció, girando por los cielos con el traslador en sus manos, sólo que la situación actual era mucho más tensa.

-          Como el Sr. Diggory y el Sr. Potter se encuentran en los primeros lugares, serán los primeros en entrar.

La música comenzó de nuevo y se escuchaba el apoyo de los asistentes en las tribunas, los dos chicos cruzaron fugaces miradas y asintieron, había llegado el momento.

***

El castaño había visto varias veces como Fleur daba giros en cada esquina sin saber que hacer y los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios eran perturbadores, también había logrado toparse con Viktor sin que este notara su presencia y sólo faltaba el otro campeón por Hogwarts, el único por el cual se preocupaba.

El presentimiento que lo embargaba no era el mejor, sabía que algo sucedería pero necesitaba encontrar a Harry lo más pronto posible para advertirle, aún cuando se suponía era su _rival_ , sinceramente ya no le importaba la gloria eterna, solo quería salir vivo de ese pavoroso lugar con el pelinegro junto a él.

***

-          ¡Harry! ¡Cuidado! _¡Expelliarmus!_

La luz azul golpeó en el pecho al fornido búlgaro, quien ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Cedric corrió rápidamente  para desarmarlo con su pie y subir la guardia una vez más.

-          ¡No! ¡Está hechizado! ¡Está hechizado!

Al castaño le costo reconocer las palabras que le decía el menor, el hecho de que atacara a Harry lo había cegado, sentía como trataba de detenerlo con empujones.

-          ¡Ya!

Gritó el mismo Cedric.

El lúgubre laberinto traicionero quedó en total silencio, lo único posiblemente audible eran las agitadas respiraciones de los dos adolescentes.

-          Ha-Harry… no creo que sea buena idea seguir pe..

El esfuerzo en hablar que hizo el mayor fue interrumpido por una repentina ráfaga de aire que se acercaba violentamente y tras ellos la maleza que conformaba los muros del laberinto empezaba a cerrarse, como única opción corrieron hacia donde todavía la estructura no cedía, guiándolos hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba la Copa de los 3 Magos, brillando apacible con halos de luz azul.

-          ¡Cedric! ¡Tómala!

Al castaño no le dio tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente, Harry en un impulso tomó su mano, ambos corrieron el tramo que los separaba de la copa y… la tomó.

***

Cayeron bruscamente en un suelo húmedo y de color triste.

-          ¡Harry!

La preocupación se palpaba en su voz

-          ¡¿Te encuentras bien!? ¡¿Estás herido?!

Se acercó con tropiezos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sus mejillas estaban sucias y cubiertas de pequeños cortes, lo contempló durante microsegundos y prácticamente sin pensarlo, sin considerar cuál sería la reacción del pelinegro, plantó un apasionado beso en los labios mas jóvenes, logró percibir lo salado de su sudor, rompió el contacto y rápidamente miró directamente dentro de sus ojos azules, no seguro del por qué lo hizo pero era claro que no pudo evitarlo.

-          Si... estoy bien

La reacción que esperaba, no llegó. La pobre iluminación del lugar no lo dejaba detallar si Harry estaba fuertemente ruborizado pero bajo sus manos sentía más calor del que debía.

-           ¿Tú?

El pelinegro tomó las manos que se situaban a cada lado de su rostro entre las suyas, sólo recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza, el castaño soltó el agarre y se levantó del suelo mugriento, tendiéndole una mano al menor para luego acercarse a la copa.

-          Este lugar, lo reconozco.

Harry había comenzado a observar por los alrededores y en efecto lo reconocía, el cementerio donde tomaba lugar su pesadilla.

-          La copa es… ¡La copa es un traslador!

El castaño exclamaba desde su ubicación, perplejo, con algo parecido a la _grata_ sorpresa y quizás por la distancia no escuchó lo que Harry dijo.

-           ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Gritó

-          ¿De qué hablas? ¿Harry?

Pero como si su nombre lo hubiese detonado, el susodicho empezó a sujetarse la cicatriz en su frente, emitiendo gritos de dolor.

-          ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Harry!

Un sonido a la lejanía los alertó, a través del campo repleto de lápidas lograron divisar un pequeño cobertizo y su puerta que se abría lentamente, un hombre con algo entre sus brazos, como un bebé se dejaba ver tras ella. _Colagusano_

-          ¡Cedric AHORA! ¡Toma la copa!

Chilló el pelinegro aún con su mano en su frente y por reflejo el castaño obedeció al menor, no sin antes tomarlo de la otra libre.

-          _¡Accio_ copa _!_

***

Muy lejano se escuchaba la música de la banda y a la gente vitoreando, Cedric extrañamente no tenia casi fuerzas para levantarse, solamente alcanzó levantar la vista y lograr ver el pecho de Harry, subiendo y bajando, sintiéndolo con su mano derecha encima, parecía que se había desmayado, varios pares de pies se acercaban a ellos con pasos apresurados y segundos después el también perdió el conocimiento. 


	7. Comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo cap!! (Posible epílogo)

Harry se despertó con el dolor embargando su cuerpo, tenía algunas heridas superficiales y moretones en el rostro además de una pequeña gasa sujetada por adhesivo sobre su cicatriz.

Había mucha luz y colores claros, aún cuando no podía distinguir bien las figuras se dio cuenta que se posiblemente se encontraba en el ala médica y que había alguien sentado a su lado portando su uniforme de Hogwarts con detalles marrones y amarillos.

-          ¿Cedric?

Su voz era un hilo rasposo, necesitaba agua.

-          ¡Harry!

Su tono era de total preocupación y rápidamente dejo de lado el libro que leía para atenderlo.

-          ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estamos… estamos en el castillo?

Tocó la parte de su frente que estaba envuelta en el material soltando un quejido, trató de apoyarse sobre su codo pero fue detenido con una larga mano sobre su pecho, la otra mano le acercó sus lentes para que no sólo viera una masa oscura frente a él, aceptándolos para luego colocárselos.

El castaño también había sufrido algunas heridas menores, tenía una cinta blanca sobre su ceja, un raspón en uno de sus afilados pómulos y sobre la herida un hematoma que se desvanecía en amarillo y verde. 

-          Si, estamos en la enfermería… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Le ofreció un vaso con agua, su tono de voz denotaba dulzura y suavemente colocó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Harry más cercana, notó que se relajó al contacto.

-          Como si hubiese caído de mi escoba otra vez  

Ambos sonrieron por la respuesta

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Preguntó.

-          Sólo una noche pero no te preocupes, no te perdiste de mucho.

Le guiñó el ojo y aplicó un poco de presión en el agarre de su pierna, ambos sabían que era mentira, Cedric hizo una pausa, pensando bien sus palabras.

-          No sé por qué pero cuando estábamos en el laberinto tenía un presentimiento extraño, sabía que algo sucedería pero no sabía qué o cuándo y tú…

Suspiro y frunció el entrecejo, bajo la atenta mirada del Gryffindor.

-          Llegamos al cementerio, la copa nos llevó ahí porque alguien la manipuló… Moody no era él, era Barty Crouch Jr. Usó poción multijugos todo este tiempo, él fue quien la manipuló. Harry… él manipuló todo el torneo.

Trataba de que sus palabras no afectaran demasiado al pelinegro pero en su rostro notaba la sorpresa y el retardado temor.

-          Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya Dumbledore y el Ministro Fugde se encargaron de eso.

Soltó el agarre en su pierna y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas más grandes de manera tranquilizadora, tras un momento de silencio el pelinegro habló.

-          Y en el cementerio había un hombre con algo en sus brazos… ¿Qu-qué sostenía?

Tragó pesadamente, sospechaba de la respuesta pero deseaba que el Hufflepuff le contestara algo diferente.

-          Harry… creo que ya sabes la respuesta, el director me contó sobre tu pesadilla cuando le relaté nuestra aventura.

Algo sombrío se apoderó de su mirada pero lo disipó rápidamente, el pelinegro era su prioridad ahora.

-          Yo debo agradecerte, me salvaste la vida, a ambos. _Quien tú sabes_ nos hubiese… matado. Gracias.

Mientras decía estas palabras apretaba levemente la mano que aún sujetaba.

-          Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí.

La respuesta fue acompañada por un rosado rubor en las claras mejillas de Harry.

-          Claro que sí.

Y una sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras del castaño, mostrando los caninos de forma adorable, contagiando al menor.

-          ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Vol… volvió?

Ambas sonrisas se disiparon rápidamente, la preocupación y el desagrado de oír esas palabras, aunque fuese en una situación hipotética, no era posible disimularla y por mucho que intento no romper el ambiente, le fue difícil.

-          Sin ti le fue imposible, quizás no escuchemos de él por un buen tiempo.

Al decir esto, Harry recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, quizás debía dejarlo descansar, luego de toda la información que le había dado era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-          Debería volver en un rato, así podrás descansar mejor.

Pero el agarre en su mano no desapareció.

-          No, quédate. Hermoine y Ron deberían venir en unas horas más. Así podrás responderme sobre otras cosas que pasaron esa noche.

Ahora el nerviosismo que tanto había observado en el Gryffindor, lo atacaba a él.

-          ¿Si…si? ¿Cómo cuáles?

El beso.

El gran Cedric Diggory estaba nervioso porque _besó_ , en los labios,  a un chico de 4to año, genial.

-          ¿Por qué me vigilabas cuando deberías haber estado buscando la copa por ti mismo?

No era la pregunta que esperaba pero aún así lo tomó con la guardia baja.

-          No… es más ¿Por qué siempre me vigilabas pero nunca te acercaste realmente?

Se corrigió a si mismo.

Ahora si, estaba hundido. El aparentemente ingenuo Potter no era para nada ingenuo.

-          Por Merlín Harry, pensé que había sido cauteloso durante este año escolar pero ya veo que estabas un paso delante de mí.

Las palabras salieron un poco amargas sin llegar a ser hirientes.

-          Es que yo… también te observaba.

Soltó sin dudar y le ofreció una sonrisita tímida.

-          Pero definitivamente no debiste esperar hasta que nuestras vidas estuviesen en peligro para…

El tono de regaño descendió rápidamente.

-          …para besarme.

Llevó sus dedos a su labio inferior y lo repasó, recordando el momento.

Cedric parpadeaba de par en par tras aquella declaración, sin poder creer que lo que estaba escuchando era verdad.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que lo pude haber hecho antes?

Y sólo observó como el menor asentía

-          ¿Harry, desde cuándo?

Su voz sonaba perplejidad total.

-          Desde… - la vergüenza no lo dejaba continuar, suspiró – desde el día que nos conocimos, con el traslador.

El asombro escapaba por todos los poros del castaño, nunca esperó ninguna declaración por parte del menor, de ningún tipo, no después de todas las evasiones y negativas que él le había manifestado.

-          Harry… ¿Puedo?

Ganando otra vez un movimiento de cabeza,

Preguntó en casi un susurro, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia su rostro con delicadeza y a su vez entrelazó los dedos de la otra mano que sostenía la del menor, cautelosamente acercó sus labios a la boca del Gryffindor, poco a poco masajeó y abrió los del pelinegro, tras unos segundos y de profundizar más y más el beso, un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta de Harry, siendo este el aviso para el fin del contacto.

-          Espero que eso responda todas tus preguntas.

Dijo el castaño colocando sus frentes una contra otra, provocándole un _ouch_ y riendo por debajo, contagiando nuevamente al otro.

-          Lo hace. Y espero que no te escondas cuando quieras observarme, eres libre de hacerlo cuando quieras, nadie te juzgará.

Dijo aún con sus alientos chocando y con la sonrisa aún mas ancha, ahora era una de las manos del Gryffindor que sujetaba con fuerza el  antebrazo de Cedric.

-          Lo mismo digo yo Potter, mientras estés conmigo estarás seguro, _siempre._

Terminó diciéndole con un beso sobre el material estéril que cubría su cicatriz.


End file.
